GaN HFETs are very promising solid state devices for use in power switching applications. Some notable power switching applications include hybrid and fuel-cell vehicles. For these applications and others high efficiency and fast switching is needed. Also needed is a light-weight power system with low power loss and therefore relatively lower heat dissipation, so that the power system allows a vehicle to carry larger payloads and/or have a longer range.
Typically GaN HFETs are made in a depletion-mode or “normally-on” configuration. For safety reasons, some system designs call for “normally-off” power switches. In this discussion, “normally on” means that the transistor can conduct current without a voltage applied to the gate of the field effect transistor. “Normally off” means that the transistor cannot conduct current unless a voltage is applied to the gate.
There are “normally-off” GaN HFETs in the prior art; however, these prior art GaN HFETs are not power efficient. In the prior art, “normally-off” operation has been achieved by shifting the threshold voltage of the device to a positive value, which requires that a voltage be applied to the gate of the transistor in order to put the transistor into an “ON” state. Methods known in the art rely on converting the material under the entire gate length of the transistor so that the threshold voltage of the device is shifted to a positive value. However, these known methods result in a device that has an undesirable high electrical resistance in the “ON” state, which results in a relatively high power loss and heat dissipation in the device. Using such inefficient devices, for example, in hybrid vehicles may limit the operating range of the vehicles, which is a severe drawback.
What is needed is a highly efficient GaN HFET that is “normally-off”. Also needed is a fast switching GaN HFET that has low power loss when in the “ON” state. The embodiments of the present disclosure answer these and other needs.